Perder para ganar
by ari kyouya
Summary: Una pérdida hara que su vida pierda sentido, pero un accidental encuentro le demostrará que a veces hay que perder para ganar. No es una buena descripción pero espero les agrade.


**PERDER PARA GANAR**

Era un día nublado, caía una tormenta sobre la ciudad y las gotas de lluvia se precipitaban como proyectiles sobre las aceras, gente corriendo de un lado a otro buscaba donde cubrirse de la tormenta, las calles y avenidas abarrotadas de automóviles; la ciudad era un completo caos. Aquel día de tormenta era igual a cualquier otro; el clima no cambiaba en nada la rutina diaria, para todos era lo mismo excepto para una persona.

Aquel joven de cabellos negros permanecía inerte sentado sobre un aterciopelado sofá marrón, sin ninguna expresión en sus grisáceos ojos, miraba a través de la ventana más cercana como el cielo se caía en mil pedazos, de la misma manera en que en cielo cayó aquella vez que sintió perderlo todo sin tener nada.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, miraba a la nada, torturándose a sí mismo con aquel recuerdo de aquellos hermosos ojos color miel siendo opacados por el color de la muerte, recordaba sostener ese delicado cuerpo destrozado y la piel nívea manchada del rojizo color de la sangre; todo almacenado en su memoria y reproduciéndose una y otra vez como si aquel accidente de hace 2 años hubiera ocurrido hace unos instantes. Se levantó y abrió la ventana dejando entrar la lluvia a su hogar, permitiendo que las gotas golpearan su rostro, intentaba olvidar, pero era inútil todo le recordaba aquel momento; la tormenta era como la de ese día, las gotas le recordaban la sangre ajena escurriendo por su cuerpo, el frío clima le recordaba su piel erizada de miedo y el viento crujía igual que su corazón quebrándose.

Rivaille suspiró derrotado, no podía descansar ni un segundo de aquella tortura y por más que intentaba no pensar en eso todo a su alrededor se lo recordaba. Herido por sus recuerdos cerró de nuevo la ventana y tomando un largo abrigo negro, junto con un paraguas, salió de su departamento. Caminada sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, aun siendo azotadas por la lluvia. Pensó que una caminata lo distraería un poco pero se equivocó, su recuerdo se hacía más fuerte a cada paso que daba. Le dolía la cabeza, el flashback constante estaba desgastándolo. Llegó al cruce de calle y cerca había una parada de autobús, se sentía verdaderamente mal, decidió tomar un descanso y se sentó, cerró los ojos intentando no pensar.

Del otro lado de la ciudad un joven castaño corría velozmente bajo la lluvia, chocando algunas veces con los demás transeúntes. Iba apresurado y estaba completamente empapado, pero a pesar de eso tenía una expresión sonriente en su rostro. Al dar la vuelta en una calle no se percató de que un auto se acercaba a gran velocidad, cuando escuchó el claxon quedó inmóvil y cerró los ojos escuchando los gritos de la gente, sintió un fuerte empujón y cayó al suelo. En tan solo momentos la gente gritaba aterrada y armaba un completo escándalo.

-¡EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO IDIOTA!- Esperó sentir un inmenso dolor por alguna fractura pero sólo sentía una presión en el pecho y su cuerpo siendo sacudido, abrió los ojos y vio a alguien sobre él con una expresión bastante molesta. -¡ACASO PRETENDES MATARTE!- el castaño lo miraba sorprendido -¡Y DE ESA MANERA TAN HORRIBLE!- intentó quitárselo de encima tomándolo de los hombros para tranquilizarlo un poco –E-estoy bien, a salvo- Rivaille reaccionó al escucharlo y se levantó sacudiendo su ropa extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse –Lo siento, es mi culpa por no mirar antes de cruzar- Rivaille mantenía una expresión fría y seria sobre él; el castaño bajó la mirada nervioso. –Gracias por salvarme- Rivaille asintió dándole la espalda para irse, el castaño se quedó parado y al darse cuenta que el otro se alejaba fue tras él –Permítame agradecerle invitándole un café- Rivaille no lo miraba y continuaba caminando –No tomo café, solo té- -Bueno podríamos ir por un té... ¿Qué dice?- el pelinegro se detuvo –No me dejarás hasta que acepte ¿cierto?- -si- Rivaille suspiró –Aceptó tu invitación- el castaño sonrió victorioso y ambos continuaron juntos.

Llegaron a una pequeña cafetería y tomaron una mesa junto a la ventana, minutos después un mesero les entregó el menú y sin más se retiró. Un poco después otra mesera llegó a la mesa –Bienvenidos ¿Qué desean ordenar?- la mesera era una joven mujer de piel blanca, ojos oscuros y cabello negro que rozaba sus hombros. La joven mantenía su atención ocupada en sus órdenes anteriores sin prestar atención a las dos personas sentadas –Quisiera pedir un capuchino caliente- la mesera se sorprendió y miró a la persona que acababa de hablar -¿Eren?- el castaño volteó -¡¿Mikasa?!- la joven asintió –Eren ¿Qué haces aquí?- la peli-negra volteó a ver a Rivaille que permanecía indiferente mirando a la ventana -¿Quién es este?- "este" pensó Rivaille mientras miraba fríamente a la chica, ella lo miró de igual forma cruzando miradas. El ambiente se volvía pesado -¡Mikasa!- Eren empezaba a sentirse incómodo –Viene conmigo, yo lo invité- la pelinegra frunció levemente el ceño –No deberías hablar con desconocidos – Eren suspiro –No es un desconocido, hace poco casi me arrolla un auto y él me sal...- la chica lo interrumpió tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo -¡EREN!, ¡¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN!? IREMOS A UN HOSPITAL- la chica lo tomó del brazo levantándolo -¡Tranquila! Estoy bien- el castaño se soltó del agarre y se sentó de nuevo -Como te decía, casi me atropellan pero él me salvó- Mikasa miró a Rivaille que permanecía serio –No me agrada, traeré el pedido- -¡Espera! Él no ha pedido- Mikasa se había ido antes de que Eren terminara de hablar, suspiró –Lo siento, no has pedido nada- Eren bajó la mirada avergonzado, el pelinegro solo lo miró –Lamento los inconvenientes que le he causado- -¿No dices otra cosa que no sean disculpas?- -¡¿Ah?! Lo siento- Rivaille suspiró –Ahora que recuerdo, no me he presentado con usted, Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, mucho gusto- el castaño le extendió la mano sonriente –Rivaille- el pelinegro estrecho su mano –Sé que ya se lo dije pero gracias por salvarme- -¿Por qué corrías de esa forma?- -¡¿Ah?!, bueno es que yo...- Eren bajo la mirada –Aquí está tu café Eren- Mikasa puso frente a él una taza de tamaño considerable llena hasta el tope de capuchino –Oye... ¿No te parece demasiado café?- Mikasa mantenía su expresión neutral –Es cortesía de la casa... Ahora que recuerdo ¿no deberías haber ido a otro lugar hoy?- Eren se sobresaltó -¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! Debo irme aún hay tiempo- Y sin más salió corriendo del lugar. –Eren...- Mikasa se quedó mirando la puerta por donde Eren había salido hace unos instantes –Toma, pagaré por él- Rivaille le extendió un billete de una cantidad considerable a Mikasa, ella lo tomó –No te preocupes, conserva el cambio- Rivaille salió de la cafetería sin decir nada más.

Eren corría de nuevo por las calles intentando retomar so camino, al llegar a un cruce miró el semáforo dándole el paso, pero solo quedaban unos pocos segundos para el cambio y creyó poder cruzar a tiempo así que apretó el paso, pero de repente sintió un jalón de su chaqueta que lo hizo retroceder justo en el momento en que un auto pasó a gran velocidad frente a él –Es descortés dejar a tu invitado solo en una cafetería- Eren se sorprendió al ver que Rivaille fue quien lo había jalado –Lo lamento- el pelinegro suspiró soltando la chaqueta del otro –Parece que estoy destinado a ser salvado y estar en deuda con usted- Eren soltó una risita nerviosa -¿Por qué vas por las calles de esa forma? Parece como si realmente quisieras ser arrollado- Eren se encogió de hombros –Tengo una cita importante- el pelinegro mantenía su seria mirada sobre él –comprendo que ya es un poco tarde, pero no puedo faltar, es muy importante para mi- Rivaille suspiró de nuevo, lo ha estado haciendo desde que se topó con el castaño –Iré contigo- Eren lo miró sorprendido –N-no es necesario, puedo ir solo- el pelinegro comenzó a caminar –Lo haré para evitar que te mates- -G-gracias- Eren caminó tras de él. Rivaille no sabía porque se había ofrecido a ayudar a ese joven que apenas conoció, no comprendía nada, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que no permitiría que tuviera un accidente con un auto, no como ella.

Caminaron un buen rato en total silencio, de vez en cuando Rivaille jalaba a Eren por la chaqueta evitando que fuera arrollado –Llevamos rato caminando ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- el pelinegro miraba de reojo al castaño quien se incomodaba cada vez más con la presencia del otro –Ya estamos cerca- caminaron un momento más y llegaron a su destino. Rivaille empalideció al mirar el lugar al que habían llegado –A partir de aquí sólo son unos cuantos pasos- Eren se adentró en el lugar y tras unos pasos más llegó a su destino: una lápida adornada con bello mármol color azabache; cuatro floreros, uno en cada esquina, adornaba la sepultura y una inscripción grabada en tono blanco y con caligrafía elegante resaltaba en la piedra "Carla y Grisha Jaeger, amados padres". Rivaille permaneció inmóvil. –Vine a ver a mis padres, lo hago cada año- el pelinegro miró con sorpresa a Eren –Fue en un accidente de auto, yo era tan sólo un niño- lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos verdes del castaño. Al no escuchar respuesta Eren volteó a ver a Rivaille, el pelinegro palideció más al ver los ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas estancadas en el rostro del castaño –Disculpe, lamento molestarlo con todo esto- Rivaille no sabía qué hacer ni que decir en ese momento, estaba completamente paralizado, de un momento a otro sus recuerdos regresaban, ese repentino flashback que no se detenía, comenzaba a herirlo de nuevo, cada vez más fuerte, más profundo. Rivaille no pudo soportarlo más y cayó de rodillas, inmediatamente el castaño corrió hacia él -¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- Eren se arrodilló frente a él y lo tomó por los hombros haciendo que reaccionara –Si, sólo fue un mareo- Rivaille se levantó recuperando su expresión seria –Deberíamos irnos si no se siente bien- Eren estaba preocupado –No es necesario- Rivaille se adentró al cementerio y se detuvo a contemplar el lugar donde descansaban los padres de Eren, el castaño hizo lo mismo. Un momento después se arrodilló y pasó sus dedos sobre los nombres de sus padres tallados en la lápida –Lo lamento...- Eren bajó la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas, Rivaille sólo se limitaba a ver con una imperceptible expresión de tristeza en su rostro, la herida en su corazón se hacía cada vez más grande y profunda.

Las lágrimas acumuladas comenzaban a nublarle los ojos, pero Eren se negaba a dejarlas fluir, pasaron unos largos minutos, no quería alzar la mirada y que lo vieran de esa manera, no quería que nadie sintiera lastima por él, no más –Disculpe ...- Eren volteó a mirar a su serio acompañante, pero él ya no se encontraba ahí, quién sabe desde cuándo se había ido: dejándolo solo, Eren sonrió de medio lado –Gracias- dirigió su vista a la tumba de sus padres y decidió no contenerse más, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente por su rostro. Ahora, estando solo, podía llorar.

Rivaille se encontraba bajo la penumbra de su habitación, sentado en el sofá, hace tiempo que estaba ahí mirando de nuevo el oscuro cielo. Había huido de aquel solitario lugar, la última morada del hombre, no quería recordarlo pero ya le era imposible detener los recuerdos, el estar en el cementerio fue lo que desató todo. –Lo lamento tanto- hablaba con voz melancólica, dirigiendo sus palabras al cielo -No puedo... cumplir mi promesa- Rivaille posó sus manos sobre su rostro y comenzó a llorar con el mismo recuerdo rondando de nuevo su mente.

- **FLASHBACK** -

Una tormenta azotaba la ciudad, hacía frío y el aire te congelaba hasta la médula, fue en un día como éste en el que su vida cambió por completo...

Un par de jóvenes regresaba de un largo día de trabajo y volvían a su hogar -Levi, podemos parar, hace frío- Una joven castaña tiritaba y se abrazaba a sí misma para darse calor – Descuida, ya casi llegamos- la chica hizo un puchero y el pelinegro sonreía al notarlo –Ten, póntela, te dará calor en lo que llegamos- Levi le enredó su bufanda en el cuello para abrigarla.

Siguieron caminando un rato más hasta que llegaron a la calle en donde vive la joven -¡Bien! Sólo hay que cruzar y estaré calientita en casa- la castaña se adelantó unos pasos pero Levi la detuvo del brazo –Petra...- la chica volteó -¿Qué pasa Levi?- el pelinegro se ponía nervioso, había estado planeando todo desde semanas atrás y ahora se sentía petrificado –Tengo que hablar contigo- Petra se sorprendió –Esta bien, hablemos en mi casa ¿Si?- Levi asintió. Esperaron a que el semáforo cambiara dándoles el paso. La luz cambió y cruzaron, la joven iba por delante mientras el otro cuidaba de ella caminando unos metros atrás, Petra volteó a mirar a Levi y le sonrió, el pelinegro le respondió con una sonrisa que segundos después se borró por completo, Petra había sido atropellada y su cuerpo se encontraba a unos metros de la orilla, se armó un alboroto. -¡PETRA!- Levi reaccionó y corrió hacia ella, seguía con vida, la tomó en sus brazos –Le...vi- la joven apenas podía hablar, estaba gravemente herida y la sangre escurría por casi todo su cuerpo –Petra, resiste, los paramédicos ya vienen- el pelinegro intentaba mantener la esperanza –Levi...- los ojos del pelinegro se tornaban llorosos, Petra posó su mano sobre la mejilla del otro –Quiero escuchar... lo que querías decirme- Levi la miró y tomó la mano de la chica que estaba sobre su mejilla –Petra... te amo- la joven sonrió –Yo... también te amo Levi- el pelinegro se sorprendió y la miró con dulzura –Saldremos de esta, estaremos juntos, por eso tienes que resistir- Levi apretaba el agarre de su mano con la otra, ahora que sabía que su amor era correspondido, no la dejaría ir. –Lo lamento- la chica hablaba más bajito, estaba muriendo y Levi lo sabía – ¿Por qué?...- Petra cerró los ojos un momento y luego volvió a mirarlo –Prométeme que no lloraras por mí, que mantendrás tu sonrisa como si fuera la mía y que vivirás por los dos... Levi ¿Lo prometes?- de los ojos del pelinegro comenzaban a fluir las lágrimas –Yo... te lo prometo- Levi cerró fuertemente los ojos dejando que más lágrimas fluyeran –Gracias- la mano de la joven que permanecía en la mejilla de Levi poco a poco cedió.

En un día de tormenta, clima frío y helado; en el día en que Levi le había confesado sus sentimientos, en ese día, Petra, había muerto.

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Eren ya estaba en casa, se sentía agotado, por poco sufre un accidente, un desconocido lo había salvado e incluso lo acompaño a ver a sus padres, había sido un día extraño. Tenía la sensación de estar olvidando algo, pero no sabía qué, lo único que sabía era que ese "algo" involucraba al pelinegro. Se sentó en su cama intentando averiguar lo que olvidaba, pero no lo lograba; se estaba cansando, decidió ir a la cocina a preparase un café y fue entonces cuando recordó – ¡Al final no pude agradecerle!- Eren se acostó en la cama, el cansancio lo estaba venciendo –lo buscaré mañana y le agradeceré esta vez- y con esa idea en la mente cayó dormido.

El día amaneció nublado y frío. Eren llevaba un par de horas caminando por la ciudad esperando toparse con el pelinegro pero no tenía idea de donde podría encontrarlo, no sabía nada de él, jamás lo había visto en su vida antes de que lo salvara, además no entendía por qué lo había salvado; nadie pondría en riesgo su vida solo por un desconocido. Eren tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza pero la que más lo desconcertaba era el por qué estaba tan empeñado en hallarlo para agradecerle sabiendo que la probabilidad de volverlo a ver era muy poca. Cansado de caminar se sentó en una parada de autobús que estaba cerca de él. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al mismo lugar de ayer, decidió esperar ahí con la esperanza de encontrarse con el pelinegro. Esperó hasta que cayó la noche pero nunca lo vio, resignado regresó a casa.

Pasó el tiempo y se le hizo costumbre recorrer el mismo camino, sentarse a esperar en la misma parada de autobús con la esperanza de llegar a encontrarlo sin tener éxito.

Un día, ya completamente agotado, Eren había llegado una vez más a ese lugar, aunque sabía que ocurriría lo mismo que los días anteriores, quiso ir una vez más. Volvió a esperar hasta el anochecer y de nuevo, no lo vio. Dándose por vencido, con la mirada baja, comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa, iba tan distraído que al dar una vuelta chocó y cayó al suelo –Disculpa, permíteme ayudarte- Eren alzó la mirada y fue grande su sorpresa al ver al pelinegro extendiéndole la mano para levantarlo –Es mi culpa, no vi por donde caminaba- Eren estaba nervioso –Intenta no ser tan distraído- Levi alzó a Eren para después seguir su camino -¡Espera!- el castaño lo detuvo del brazo, Levi lo miró –Yo... quisiera agradecerle- -No es necesario- Levi intentó irse de nuevo pero Eren se puso frente a él tapándole el paso –Me di cuenta que realmente no pude agradecerle por aquella vez, así que me gustaría invitarle un té- Levi alzó la ceja –Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso- Eren estaba decidido y eso se reflejaba en su mirada, Rivaille estuvo intentó negarse de nuevo pero la expresión que tenía el castaño le recordó a la de ella, eran tan similares, Levi se puso pálido y desvió la mirada -¿Está bien?- Eren notó el cambio repentino en el pelinegro -Acepto- Eren se sorprendió y cambió su expresión a una llena de alegría, Levi comenzó a caminar y Eren lo siguió por detrás -¿Iremos al mismo lugar de aquella vez?- Eren suspiró –No... Mikasa volvería a armar un alboroto, iremos a uno cerca de aquí- y sin más siguieron caminando.

Llegaron al café y esta vez Levi pudo pedir su té. Desde que entraron ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna, el ambiente era demasiado serio para Eren, el pelinegro estaba concentrado en su té y no lo miraba, mientras que Eren no le quitaba la vista de encima, el pelinegro tenía una forma extraña de tomarse el té –Gracias por salvarme- el castaño decidió romper el hielo –Debes tener más cuidado- Levi hablaba sin mirarlo -si- el castaño intentaba entablar conversación pero hablar con el pelinegro le resultaba complicado, era demasiado reservado, se recargó sobre la mesa buscando como hacerlo hablar cuando recordó algo –Disculpe, acabo de recordar que después de todo lo que ha pasado no nos hemos presentado- el pelinegro dejó su té sobre la mesa y lo miró- Rivaille- le extendió la mano y Eren la estrechó -¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es...- -Eren- el pelinegro le interrumpió haciendo que el castaño se sorprendiera –Si... ¿Cómo lo sabe?- -la mujer del café te llamaba así- Eren bajó la mirada –Lamento lo que pasó ese día- -Tu novia te cuida- Eren se sonrojó – ¡Ella no es mi novia!- el pelinegro alzó una ceja ante la reacción del castaño –Mikasa es mi amiga de la infancia, desde que mis padres murieron ella se ha vuelto muy sobreprotectora conmigo- Rivaille bajó la mirada –Es molesta y ahuyenta a las personas que se me acercan, pero es la única familia que me queda- Eren tenía una mirada melancólica, el pelinegro se levantó repentinamente de su asiento –Gracias por la invitación- Sin mirarlo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta dejando al castaño confundido en la mesa -¿Eh? ¡Espere!- Eren se apresuró a pagar la cuenta y salió tras él.

El pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente hasta que Eren logró alcanzarlo –Espere por favor- Levi se detuvo –Aún hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle- Rivaille se giró para mirarlo -¿Por qué me salvó?- Al pelinegro le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta –Usted estaba del otro lado de la calle cuando yo iba cruzando, pudo haber sido atropellado en vez de mí y aun así lo hizo, a pesar de no habernos visto nunca- El pelinegro se giró para darle la espalda –No lo sé...- Eren bajó la mirada y Levi comenzó a caminar -¿Lo veré de nuevo?- -No lo sé...- Levi se fue dejando a Eren solo en la calle, más lleno de preguntas que de respuestas.

Pasó el tiempo y Eren seguía con la costumbre de recorrer el mismo camino lo que le permitió encontrarse varias veces al pelinegro. Al principio Eren intentaba acercarse a él para resolver las preguntas que aún tenía; ¿por qué lo había salvado? y la forma en que actuaba el pelinegro cuando le mencionaba el tema, pero el pelinegro no le contestaba o simplemente le respondía "No lo sé", con el paso de los días Eren se dio cuenta de que si seguía preguntándole al pelinegro lo mismo de siempre cada vez que se encontraban, jamás obtendría una respuesta concreta de su parte, por lo que decidió cambiar de estrategia y conocer más a Rivaille. Aunque al inicio Levi se molestaba con la forma de ser tan torpe y descuidada de Eren al final la compañía del castaño lo hacía sentir tranquilo y sus recuerdos ya no lo torturaban todo el día. Eren se entusiasmaba cada que veía a Levi, podía hablar de todo con él aunque Levi le respondiera muy secamente o incluso no le contestara, se sentía cómodo con la compañía del otro.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en un café distinto a los otros dos, Eren hablaba sin parar de mil y un temas y Levi lo escuchaba mientras tomaba su té, estaban teniendo un día tranquilo cuando la paz se fue de repente...al menos para el pelinegro.

-Hohoho~ Miren quien está aquí- una chica alta, de lentes y cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta estaba parada frente a ellos dos –Tu...- Levi la miró con odio –Es por esto que no contestas tu teléfono- La chica sonreía maliciosamente señalando a Eren. -"esto"- Eren miraba a la recién llegada –Cállate cuatro ojos- la chica sonrió –sigues siendo el mismo Rivaille, aún después de lo que pasó- Levi se levantó azotando las manos sobre la mesa y salió del lugar -¡Ah, Espere!- Eren se levantó para intentar detenerlo pero Levi ya se había ido, el castaño suspiró y volvió a sentarse acostándose sobre la mesa; la chica se sentó también; en el lugar que era del pelinegro –¿Llevas mucho tratando con él? – Eren se enderezó para mirarla, Hanji se sorprendió al verlo -Algo así- Hanji lo miró detenidamente –Entiendo... Lamento arruinar tu cita chico- El castaño se sonrojó -¡Ah! ¡No era una cita! Él y yo solo...- la chica sonrió –Me llamo Hanji- extendió la mano –Eren- el castaño estrechó la mano –Dime Eren ¿Cómo un chico lindo como tu puede estar con un tipo tan huraño como él? ¿De dónde lo conoces?- Eren no entendía el sentido de la pregunta –Bueno la verdad no me parece una persona huraña yo creo que solo es serio y reservado- Hanji miraba sonriente al chico escuchándolo atentamente – y lo conocí porque... él me salvó- Hanji se puso seria -¿Enserio?- Eren la miró –Si, iba caminando distraídamente cuando cruce una avenida sin mirar y casi me atropella un auto si no fuera porque él corrió a salvarme- la chica se acomodó los lentes -¿Atropellado?... Así que es eso- Eren la miró confundido -¿Pasa algo?- Hanji retomó su sonrisa – ¡Para nada! Y dime ¿te gusta?- Eren se sonrojó -¡Aah! Yo... bueno- la chica soltó una carcajada –Es broma relájate, Rivaille siempre ha sido reservado y nunca perdía la compostura como hace unos momentos, es raro que se relacione con la gente que apenas conoce, le hará bien... él ha cambiado bastante... desde aquel día- Hanji bajó la mirada -¿Día? ¿Qué día?- Eren no entendía a qué se refería la chica –No te lo ha dicho... ¿Sabes por qué te salvó?- Eren negó con la cabeza –Entiendo... Gusto en conocerte Eren- Hanji se levantó de la mesa y se fue, dejando a un Eren solo y confundido.

Rivaille no podía olvidar aquel día, su dolor crecía con el tiempo y las palabras del castaño seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza ¿Por qué lo salvó?, no lo sabía, cuando lo vio cruzar la calle y al auto acercarse a toda velocidad realmente no pensó, solo reaccionó, y aunque tenía esta posible respuesta, Levi sabía que había algo más que aún no sabía. Cada vez que se veían, el castaño lo bombardeaba con un sinfín de preguntas sobre el día en que evitó el accidente, Levi no quería recordar, un recuerdo traía otro y le dolía.

Rivaille se encontraba sentado en una parada de autobús no muy lejos del café donde había estado con Eren –No me sorprende encontrarte aquí- Levi frunció el ceño -¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos?- Hanji sonrió, tras salir del café había estado buscando al pelinegro, se sentó junto a él –Ese chico... te agrada- -No te importa- Hanji suspiro -¿Tengo razón?, de todas formas él tiene las expresiones como ella- Levi le soltó un codazo haciendo que Hanji cayera al suelo -¡Auch! Rivaille espera- Levi se fue caminando ignorándola.

De vez en cuando Eren acostumbraba visitar a Mikasa, ya fuera a su trabajo o en algún otro lugar pues a pesar de que se fastidiaba por la actitud sobreprotectora de la chica seguía siendo su amiga y ahora su única familia. Tras quedarse solo en el café, decidió aprovechar la ocasión para ver a Mikasa. -¿Eren que sucede?- Mikasa acababa de llegar y se sentó en el lugar que antes había sido ocupado por Hanji y Levi –Nada realmente- La chica lo miró seriamente – ¿Estas bien?- Eren asintió –Estaba aquí con él, estábamos hablando y llegó una chica- Mikasa lo tomó de los hombros, preocupada -¿Te hicieron algo? No te preocupes Eren yo me haré cargo- Eren la tomó de los brazos–Calma Mikasa, él se molestó por algo que ella dijo y se fue- Mikasa soltó al castaño –Eren cada vez que nos vemos hablas sobre él... dime algo ¿Sientes algo por él?- Eren se sonrojó -¿Qué estás diciendo Mikasa? Estoy agradecido, salvó mi vida- la pelinegra lo miraba seriamente -Si es solo agradecimiento ¿Por qué sales con él?, entiendo que quisiste agradecerle pero después de eso ¿Por qué continuaste buscándolo?- Eren comenzaba a ponerse nervioso -Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué me había salvado, el por qué es así- -¿Es sólo curiosidad, o algo más?- Eren bajó la mirada –No lo sé...- la pelinegra suspiró –Eren no sé en qué momento pasó, pero tu curiosidad se convirtió en algo más- -¿Qué quieres decir?- - Al principio lo buscabas para agradecerle, después de hacerlo seguiste tratando de encontrarte con él justificándote con que era curiosidad por saber las razones por las cuales te salvó y al tratarlo tu curiosidad aumentó. Con el tiempo que has pasado con ese hombre te has enamorado. – Eren estaba sonrojado con la mirada baja, no sabía que responder; la pelinegra tomó una de sus manos haciendo que el castaño la mirara – Eren si debes hacer algo, solo hazlo, puede que mañana sea demasiado tarde- la pelinegra soltó su mano y se fue, unos momentos después Eren se fue también.

Decidió irse a su casa a descansar, pero no pudo, las palabras de Mikasa le daban vueltas en la cabeza, se pasó toda la noche pensando en lo que sentía y en lo que debía hacer. Al amanecer Eren se había decidido.

Esa mañana caminó por la ciudad buscando al pelinegro, pero no como los días pasados, esta vez decidió buscar hasta encontrarlo. Unas cuadras más lejos de la parada de autobús donde solía encontrarlo siempre lo vio saliendo de un edificio -¡Disculpe!- Rivaille volteó al escuchar una voz conocida -¿Qué haces aquí?- Eren estaba cansado de tanto caminar –Bueno... Yo, necesito hablar con usted- Levi alzó una ceja –Vayamos al café entonces- Levi comenzó a caminar pero Eren lo detuvo del brazo -¡No!... Es algo que debo decirle en privado- Rivaille se giró para regresar al edificio de donde había salido–Esta bien, pasa- el pelinegro abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

Levi estaba sentado en el sillón que daba a la ventana mientras que Eren se encontraba en otro un poco más alejado, el pelinegro había preparado té para entrar en calor – ¿De qué querías hablarme?- Levi rompió el silencio que había desde que entraron a su departamento –Bueno... yo...- Eren estaba nervioso, no sabía que decir pero no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad, así que solo dejo que las palabras fluyeran –Desde el día en que me salvó he estado muy agradecido con usted pero desde hace tiempo he querido saber por qué arriesgo su vida por mí, sentía curiosidad y con el tiempo quería saber más de usted; me sentía cómodo a su lado y podía hablar de cualquier cosa, ya no me sentía sólo... No entendía por qué lo buscaba ni por qué quería seguir pasando tiempo con usted- Levi lo miró a los ojos y vio en Eren aquella alegre mirada que le dolía tanto-Al final me di cuenta que no podía seguir estando sin su compañía, me di cuenta de que me enamoré de usted- Levi permanecía sentado sin decir nada –Yo... lo amo, no sé qué lo lastimó en el pasado pero si me lo permite hare que se olvide de...- -¡Suficiente!-Levi se levantó bruscamente del sillón asustando al castaño –Vete, no quiero saber nada de ti- -Pero yo...- - no me interesan tus sentimientos ni lo que pienses de mí, vete y no vuelvas a buscarme- en ese momento su corazón se destrozó, las palabras del pelinegro lo habían herido profundamente, un nudo en la garganta le sofocaba, quería contenerse, no quería llorar, quería ser fuerte que nadie viera su dolor, intentaba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos –Solamente... quería hacerlo feliz- Levi se sorprendió – Desde que lo conocí sus ojos siempre han estado llenos de dolor, no se la razón pero sin importar eso quería provocar por lo menos una vez una sonrisa en su rostro... Yo quería que fuera feliz, así tal vez podría ver una mirada brillante que pudiera borrar el dolor- Eren no pudo más, comenzó a llorar –Lo lamento- Salió corriendo de ahí, no podía seguir ahí fingiendo ser fuerte simplemente estaba destrozado.

Levi se quedó estático mirando la puerta por la que el castaño había salido tiempo atrás, estaba pasmado sumido en sus pensamientos, un fuerte estruendo lo trajo de vuelta, la gente gritaba; se le erizó la piel, salió corriendo de su departamento, tenía un mal presentimiento. Al llegar a la calle su expresión cambió totalmente a una de horror; un automóvil con el parabrisas destrozado y unos metros adelante una persona en el suelo -¡EREN!- Levi corrió hasta el castaño y lo tomó en sus brazos, estaba bañado de sangre –Ri..vaille- Eren estaba muy mal herido pero aún estaba consciente –la ayuda viene en camino, Estarás bien- Levi estaba desesperado, su corazón se estaba destrozando comenzaba a derramar lágrimas y apretó los ojos para que no salieran, Eren acarició su mejilla haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara –Lo... siento... no quería... hacerlo llorar- La mano de Eren cedió y sus ojos se cerraron.

Levi caminaba de un lado a otro cubriéndose la cara con las manos, estaba en el hospital, minutos después de que el castaño callera inconsciente la ambulancia llegó y lo habían trasladado hasta allí, el pelinegro esperaba noticias sobre el estado del castaño. -¡EREN!- Mikasa había llegado al hospital después de que los paramédicos la localizaran para contarle lo que había sucedido -¡TU!- Mikasa vio a Levi sentado en la sala del hospital ¿QUÉ PASÓ?- La pelinegra estaba muy preocupada –Lo... siento- Mikasa golpeó a Levi haciendo que cayera al suelo, iba a golpearlo más pero dos enfermeras llegaron a detenerla -¡ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! EL SÓLO QUERÍA HACERTE FELIZ Y TU LO LASTIMAS DE ESA MANERA- Mikasa estaba furiosa, Levi se permanecía en el suelo sin decir nada, en ese momento llegó el medico que había revisado a Eren – ¿Familiares del señor Jaeger?- Mikasa se zafó del agarre de las enfermeras –Soy yo doctor ¿Está bien?- en doctor negó con la cabeza –El trauma del accidente fue muy fuerte, el golpe rompió las costillas perforando uno de los pulmones, logramos contener el sangrado pero el paciente está en coma, la probabilidad de que sobreviva es muy baja, lo lamento- Mikasa volteó a ver a Levi con odio –Si Eren muere será culpa tuya- la pelinegra salió completamente furiosa del lugar -¡Rivaille! ¿Estás bien?- Hanji había llegado al hospital -¿Qué haces aquí?- la recién llegada ayudaba al pelinegro a levantarse del suelo –Fui a buscarte a tu departamento y me enteré del accidente ¿Qué pasó?- el pelinegro bajó la mirada –Lo atropellaron... - Hanji lo miró – ¿Qué?- -fue mi culpa... lo rechacé... le dije que no lo quería ver mas- Hanji lo tomó de los hombros -¿Hiciste qué?- -Era lo mejor... - Hanji suspiró –Levi lo de Petra no fue tu culpa- -No pude hacer nada...- -No tienes por qué alejar a las personas de tu lado, sé que la amabas pero no puedes vivir encerrado en tu pasado- -Si se quedaba a mi lado terminaría como ella...- -El que ella haya muerto no significa que eso pase con todas las personas a tu alrededor, la muerte llega sin avisar, unas veces antes, otras después; podemos saber qué día nacemos pero no cuando morimos, es el ciclo de la vida y este no cambiara solo porque alejes de ti a las personas que amas, porque es eso ¿Lo amas?- Levi no respondió, Hanji se levantó parándose frente a él –Todos moriremos tarde o temprano, es por eso que debes vivir el día a día... Rivaille si en verdad la amabas, debes dejarla ir- Hanji salió del lugar dejando solo al pelinegro.

Pasaron los meses y Eren seguía en coma, no empeoraba pero tampoco había mejora. Durante ese tiempo Levi estuvo al pendiente de él, no iba a casa más que para asearse y cambiarse de ropa, estaba atento a lo que los médicos le decían sobre el estado del castaño pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que realizaban los doctores, el pronóstico seguía siendo el mismo.

Por la mañana Levi recibió el informe del médico "Ha pasado el tiempo y no ha habido mejoría, tal vez sea el momento de dejarlo ir", Levi solo se quedó callado. Ese mismo día Levi salió del hospital después de tanto tiempo, estaba demacrado débil, desde el accidente se había dedicado solo a velar por el castaño y dejó de cuidarse a sí mismo. Caminó un buen rato hasta que llegó a aquel lugar, se le erizaba la piel con solo estar parado frente al enorme portón de la entrada, odiaba ese lugar, le dolía, pero tenía una razón para estar ahí. Sin pensarlo más, comenzó a adentrarse entre criptas y sepulturas, caminó varios metros hasta detenerse frente a una cripta de hermoso mármol blanco que la cubría por completo haciendo que sobresaliera de entre todas las demás, unas alas estaban grabadas a cada lado de la sepultura y sobre ésta había una enorme cruz con una inscripción en el centro "Petra Ral". Levi se hincó frente a la tumba acariciando la cubierta de mármol –Lamento no haber venido antes pero no podía soportar verte aquí, creí que todo había sido mi culpa...- –Conocí a un chico lo salvé de ser atropellado, es demasiado distraído y descuidado, pero tiene una mirada brillante parecida a la tuya. Se enamoró de mi pero lo rechacé, tenía miedo de que pudiera sufrir el mismo destino que tú y quise alejarlo pero terminé causando que tuviera un accidente y ahora está en coma. Al principio lo odiaba, se veía tan feliz a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres, era como si se hubiera olvidado de ellos pero descubrí que no lo odiaba, lo admiraba porque él seguía su vida mientras yo no podía superar mi pasado- Levi se levantó y caminó hacia la enorme cruz, acarició las letras grabadas en ella – siempre estarás en mi corazón pero descubrí que me enamoré de aquel chico distraído y por él he decidido superar mi pasado y seguir adelante a su lado por eso vine hasta aquí para despedirme y hacer un última petición, por favor, no permitas que él muera- Levi se alejó de la tumba y volteó a verla una vez más –Adiós y gracias por todo Petra-

Levi regresó al hospital y todo seguía exactamente igual. Las enfermeras acababan de salir del cuarto de Eren tras hacerle un chequeo de rutina, Levi entró al cuarto. Eren estaba recostado en la cama conectado a varios aparatos que estaban por toda la habitación, Levi se sentó en un banco junto a la cama acariciándole el cabello –Lamento haberte ocasionado esto, creí que te protegería alejándote de mí pero me equivoqué- Levi dejó el cabello del castaño para tomarlo de la mano – Pensé que al estar a mi lado solo te causaría dolor y no podría hacer nada para salvarte- Levi bajo la cabeza apoyando la Mano de Eren en su mejilla-Perdí una vez a la persona que amaba pero esta vez no estoy dispuesto a perderte a ti, Te amo Eren- Levi lloraba, no podía evitarlo, estaba a punto de perder la persona que amaba, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos –Yo... también lo amo - Levi se sorprendió, Eren le había respondido, volteó a verlo y el castaño lo estaba mirando, Eren se había despertado -¡EREN!- Levi lo abrazó fuertemente –Gracias Petra- Levi susurró mientras lloraba con más fuerza pero esta vez sus lágrimas eran de felicidad, Eren se separó de él y lo tomó del rostro –Lamento haberte causado esto- Eren secaba las lágrimas que seguía derramando el pelinegro –Nada es culpa suya- Eren sonrió para calmar al pelinegro, Levi lo tomó de la nunca para después besarlo y tras unos momentos se separó de él dejando a Eren completamente sonrojado –Te amo- Levi le acarició la mejilla y Eren tomó su mano –Yo también lo amo y me quedaré a su lado para hacerlo feliz- Esta vez Eren se acercó al pelinegro y lo besó.

Levi supo que desde ese momento jamás volvería a estar solo y esta vez sería completamente feliz, a lado de la persona que ama.

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
